Coffee and Snuggles
by Yandoryn
Summary: RoyEd pure fluff. Actually the first chapter of a fic I won't finish here. Can be read as a stand alone. Sixteen years post series. Has some end of series spoilers.


A/N:** This is actually the first chapter of a fic I have on LJ.** However, starting with the next chapter we add in angst and much higher ratings. This piece can be read as a standalone, but if you are interested in continuing this story, go to agunagirlafix's Live Journal and look for "Devotions."

* * *

"Mmm. Morning," Ed said, cuddling against Roy who apparently thought that nuzzling against him was preferable to getting up, even though he had to go to work. It was a ritual by this point. Roy would wake up and rather than get up himself, he would nuzzle against Edward until the younger alchemist woke up. 

"Don' wanna get up..." Roy mumbled, finding playing with Ed's hair preferable to making his way to the office, weighed down by tons of paperwork. He planted several soft kisses at the back of Ed's neck, enjoying the lazy Thursday morning. Edward glanced over at the clock, shivering happily against Roy's touches and snuggled closer, mumbling against Roy's chest that he'd have to get up soon.

Indignantly, Roy said, "No. No getting up...out of coffee." It was hard enough to coax Roy to the shower without two cups of coffee, so_ no _ coffee would make it damn near impossible. "I—I didn' make it to the store yesterday...and can't get up without you bringing me coffee in bed..." he said, finding it a reasonable excuse not to go to work. Edward knew Brigadier General Hawkeye would not agree and so even as Roy pulled Ed closer, preferring snuggling to paperwork, Ed said against Roy's neck, "Good thing I got some last night before I came home, hmm?"

Roy's lips found his way back to Ed's neck and mumbled something incoherent about coffee. Ed laughed and kissed Roy's forehead. "I'm getting up." When Roy didn't release him, he tugged on Roy's arms. "You gotta let go of me though..."

Roy sighed and yawned. "Don'wanna..." he said sleepily, but eventually let go, knowing that would mean a cup of coffee. As soon as Ed was out of his reach he yawned again, rolled over and bunched up in the covers, falling back asleep. Ed stood up, and just watched Roy for a moment, smiling at how cute his lover looked curled up in their blankets. He grabbed his robe from the floor and went into the kitchen, starting the coffee.

Roy could smell the brewing coffee even as he lay in the warm bed half asleep. But he didn't turn towards the door until he heard the padding of Ed's flesh foot and the clicking of his automail foot against the ground. Roy blinked sleepily, looking entirely too much like a tired kitten in Ed's opinion. "Okay you lazy bum, get up! I got your coffee!" Ed said, nudging the blinking Roy with his flesh hand, the cup of coffee held tight in his metal one.

"S'no sugar?" Roy managed to ask, but still not sitting up. Ed laughed, wondering why Roy even bothered to make sure he made the coffee without sugar. He'd been making Roy coffee for what, nine, ten years now? He placed the cup of coffee on the nightstand, knocking over the empty bottle of lube they'd finished off last night. He nudged Roy into a sitting position, trying to get Roy started on his morning routine. "Hawkeye will be irate if you come in late again," he reminded Roy firmly, pushing the coffee cup into Roy's hands.

Roy looked down at his favorite coffee cup and smiled up at Ed, sipping it, parsed with yawns. "She doesn't how know tiring you can be in bed..." he mumbled, looking down into his coffee. Ed laughed hard, cupping Roy's cheek. "I remember you tried to explain it to her once when we were actually out of coffee." He paused, pulling his fingers down Roy's cheek. "I don't think she was very happy."

Roy drained his mug, mumbling that she didn't have that problem with whoever _she _ was secretly dating. He held up his empty mug to Edward, smiling sweetly with a tired glaze in his eyes. "More coffee?" he asked softly. Ed nodded, taking the cup, but couldn't resist poking at Roy's age. "Yeah, but Brigadier General Hawkeye is also younger. She doesn't tire out so easily." Ed made his way back into the kitchen, but even if he had stayed, Roy was too sleepy to argue with Ed about not being old.

Roy positioned himself comfortably in the pillows and smiled up at Ed as he came back with a fresh cup of coffee. Ed sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the warm mug into his lover's hands and Roy couldn't resist taking a kiss. He stroked Ed's hand as they exchanged the cup and smiled, looking at Ed's wedding ring. "Tomorrow's our anniversary..." he said, trailing off, overly pleased.

Ed leaned forward and kissed Roy again, a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. Ed pulled back brushed Roy's hair away from his eye, tracing his finger around the eyepatch. "It is. Ten years. Can you believe we lasted that long?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Roy's. Roy laughed and stroked his lover's hair. "The betting pools had the standard based at a month before we ripped each other apart..." he said, pride welling in his chest. "Ten years...ten..." It still astounded him sometimes how much they meant to each other and how much they gave and took. "I love you so much, Edward...so much..."

Ed pulled back and then leaned in to kiss him again, his hand stroking between Roy's shoulder blades. "I think everyone in that stupid pool lost," he said, like every time Roy brought up the office betting pool. After a few more kisses and professions of love, Roy pulled back, draining his cup of coffee. Giving Ed one last coffee flavored kiss, Roy smiled and said, "Mmmgonnashower..." Ed nodded, taking the cup from Roy. "I'll go make a proper breakfast," he said, standing up and winking at Roy teasingly before making his way into the kitchen.

Roy sighed happily and undressed in the bedroom, making his way into the shower, turning on the hot water, knowing that it would help him wake up completely. By the time he had finished showering and getting dressed, Ed was almost finished with breakfast. He walked into the kitchen dressed in his uniform, more awake, but not completely. "Am I forgetting something?" he said, pausing in the kitchen, looking over at Ed.

Ed put down his glass of orange juice and stared up at his lover, stepping forward and inspecting him carefully. "A good-bye kiss and your breakfast," he offered, tilting his head up while pressing his body against Roy. Roy grinned, leaning down to kiss Ed again, slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth, being pulled closer as Ed wrapped his arms around his waist. Roy pulled back after a moment, watching Ed with gentle eyes. "Our dinner is tonight, not tomorrow, by the way...I have a military function tomorrow, so we can't do it then."

Ed whined at Roy's words, moving one hand to grasp Roy's collar. "Those things last forever...I'm never going to get to see you and it's our anniversary! Can't you...postpone it or something?" Ed's pout was infectious and if Roy had a choice, he would have done anything for Ed when he had that look. Apparently, though, he had forgotten to tell Edward about the anniversary party the military was throwing for them. "But you're invited to the function," he said eventually, running his gloved thumb over that trembling lower lip. "It's an anniversary party and I'm sure they'll make sure you see plenty of me there. Our personal dinner, however, is tonight, and I scheduled it early to make sure we'll have plenty of time afterwards." Roy winked heartily at Edward who laughed lightly. "Always thinking about the after-party, eh?" Roy wrinkled his nose, stroking Ed's cheek. "Let's say I'd like time to have _after-parties_. But if dinner's tonight you better find me some clothes to wear. I probably won't have time to come home before I go to the restaurant."

Ed pulled back from Roy, wanting to keep the sausage on the stove from burning, but couldn't resist sticking out his tongue at Roy as he turned away. Turning down the heat on the stove and making sure the sausage was cooked all the way through, Ed said, "Oh, I'll find you something to wear. And it surely won't be military related." Ed turned around, handing Roy his breakfast in a linen napkin. "You live in the stupid uniform...by the way? Did a eunuch design that thing? I mean, you'd think they'd realize that _ i some people /i _ would want to get out of their uniforms!"

Roy laughed hard, almost dropping his breakfast. Once he had caught his breath, he looked up at Ed, coughing slightly, moving forward to give Ed another kiss. "Mmm...do I own anything besides uniforms?" Ed wrinkled his nose, thinking. "Well, if you don't, I'll just transmute something, okay? Now go on! Havoc's waiting for you!" Ed shoved another cup of coffee into Roy's hand, hoping he wouldn't leave this mug at work as well. Roy somehow sneaked in one last kiss before making his way to the door and outside. "Love you Ed!" he said, before shutting the door, smiling happily. Hearing Ed profess his love back as he shut the door was all he needed to have a good day.

Havoc got out of the car as Roy made his way to the street and opened the passenger door for him. "Good morning Fuhrer," he said respectfully. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood this morning."

"Mmmhm," Roy intoned, humming happily, opening the linen napkin to find his favorite breakfast—a sausage and egg biscuit. "Everything's doing so well. We're about to renew our peace treaty with Drachma, the Ishbalites seem to be integrating well into society, Hawkeye just got promoted to Brigadier General..."

Havoc grinned, "And your tenth anniversary is tomorrow."

Roy nodded happily, eating his breakfast and trying not to spill his coffee as Havoc drove down the bumpy road. "It's amazing, waking up every morning with Edward in my arms..." Roy took another large bite of his biscuit and carefully drank his coffee, not wanting to walk into the office drenched. "But we're going to dinner tonight because of the function tomorrow."

Havoc nodded. "I think Hawkeye knows. She's been hinting at letting you go early today." Roy finished his coffee and put the empty mug below the seat, reminding himself how upset Ed would be if he didn't bring it home. He started flipping through the wedding pictures in his wallet, smiling happily. "Really?" He knew how much of a rare treat it was to get part of the day off from Hawkeye. "You know..." Roy said, looking at his favorite shot of Edward, "Ed thinks we might adopt a kid this year."

Havoc smiled over at Roy. "It's not a bad idea. You two would make better fathers now that you've both settled down a bit..." he said emphasizing the end of the sentence.

Roy coughed heavily, closing his wallet and looking over at Havoc suspiciously. "In what way?" he asked, his voice rushed.

Havoc shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I just mean the two of you don't argue as much as you used too..."

Roy blushed slightly and said quickly. "Oh. Argue. No, we don't really do that much anymore now that life is a little calmer."

Havoc grinned, realizing what Roy had been thinking. "Oh, the office has no doubts that the two of you are quite active in bed, considering how often you come in limping." Havoc parked the car in front of HQ and got out to open the door for Roy.

The light blush that crept over Roy's cheekbones intensified immediately, turning dark red and spreading behind his ears. Suddenly Roy was_ very _glad he hadn't let Ed top last night. "Not that often..." he mumbled, realizing that he needed to at least scrap_ some _of his pride together.

Havoc could suppress a laugh, but not the wide grin that spread over his face. "Of course, sir," he said, almost not sounding sarcastic. "Brigadier General Hawkeye is expecting you, though."

Roy glared at Havoc's beaming grin and mumbled something about not bottoming for all his little boyfriends, but coughs and speaks up. "Ah, yes. She's in her office, I presume?"

Havoc somehow managed to ignore Roy's comment and say genially, "Yes, sir, she is." He saluted to Roy as the man disappeared into the office, a calm and serene smile on his face. Havoc was so glad he found Edward.

When Roy came out, mouthing "half-day" to Havoc the Colonel nodded to him. "I think that's your anniversary present," he said critically, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "Coming from Hawkeye, that's a gift."

"Oh, I know it's a gift," Roy said seriously, but then added with a slight pout, "Why does a Brigadier General get to decide when I leave?" Roy opened his office door, looking at the state of his inbox which seemed decent. He'd be able to finish in less than four hours today.

Havoc laughed at Roy's question. "Because, Roy, then everyday would be a half-day for you! I swear! You're turning into a family man more and more every day..."

Roy grinned. "Well, as long as I don't go Hughes with the photographs..." Havoc cut him off, glaring. "Can't you remember yourself after the wedding?" he asked quickly, wanting to make sure Roy didn't turn into a full-fledged Maes.

* * *

A/N Well, there ends the love. For the angst, go to http/ and look for the latest Devotions post. 


End file.
